geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Clubstep
Clubstep is the fourteenth level of Geometry Dash unlocked by collecting 20 secret coins. It is the first level to be rated "Demon" as of Update 1.9. This level is commonly recognized as one of the hardest official levels in normal mode, the other one being Theory of Everything 2. Description Clubstep is currently one of the two "Demon" levels in the ''Geometry Dash'' levels list, which are unlockable. Many of the obstacles require going in or around so-called demons which are group of structures that are made up of demonic hazards. Clubstep introduces lots of new features, including invisible spikes and invisible blocks''.'' Secret Coins *The first secret coin can be found at one of the first antigravity sections which is located at 10% and is clearly visible. There will be a series of three jump rings, and you must hit the second one to slide through the wall opening containing the coin. This is considered to be easier than going the normal route. *The second coin can be found near the beginning of the second mini UFO part. Immediately after switching into mini UFO, quickly tap many times to jump up into a hidden passage above the one you would normally take. Dodge 5 small near-invisible spikes and get the coin. *The third coin can be found at the end of the level. When you reach the last set of monsters in ship mode, the first monster will have no floor. Slip through this opening, fly under 4 tiny spinning blades. Trivia *Clubstep has six ship portals, however it only has one ball portal and two UFO portals. * Most levels give a color in Practice Mode and an icon in Normal mode. Clubstep, however, gives the secondary black color as a reward for Normal mode, and a UFO for completing it in practice mode. This is the only level that does this, unless you have the steam version (Cycles and xStep, however, give you an icon when you beat them in Practice and Normal mode). **However, the Steam version introduced another icon for completing Clubstep. (The achievement name is SteamStep!. Also, In update 1.92, the Steam icons were brought to the mobile version, enabling this icon for all players). ***However, on mobile it's a secret: The icon is hidden. First, you need to complete Clubstep in normal mode on the Steam version, and then sync it with your mobile account. You will not get this icon by completing this on mobile. *The name "Clubstep" is a pun on ''dubstep, ''which is the type of music playing during the level, along with electronic. * Theory of Everything 2 and Clubstep give the same amount of stars and they are both "Demon" difficulty levels, but Clubstep requires 20 coins to unlock, while Theory of Everything 2 requires 30. * Although the level is named Clubstep in the menu, the name of the soundtrack as shown in Newgrounds is Club Step (with a space in the middle), making it the only level with an edited name. * Clubstep is currently the level with the earliest secret coin, with the first coin appearing at 9%. After Clubstep is Electroman Adventures, which has a first coin appearing at 10%, and then Time Machine, first coin appearing at 13%. * Clubstep is currently the level with the third latest secret coin, appearing at 96%. Next is Hexagon Force, with a third coin at 97%, and then Stereo Madness, with a third coin located at 98%. Errors * Just before the first ship portal on the invisible blocks, a gap in the map can be seen at the bottom of the screen, a likely result of copy and paste indicating that the level may have been rushed through. * On the third mini ship section, the five ice spikes below the blue jump rings has a gap between the third and fourth spike, causing the fifth spike to hang slightly off the blocks, as shown here: http://imgur.com/acreeCz * If you jump right before the first ship portal instead of hitting the gravity pad, you can fly upside down in the first part of the flying section. * Between 0:53 and 1:03 into the level, there are large unfilled areas; another indication the level was rushed through. * If you hold down right from the start of the level, you will jump above the yellow pad and then you'll jump again from the block near it, even though there's a spike on it. With a bit of practice, the level can be normally continued. * After the mini-UFO and mini ship, you hit 3 gravity jump pads and continue so forth. Right when you are going to hit the blue gravity pad, you don't actually have to hit it, but you can jump right before it, skip the first blue ring and continue as normal. * At the first part with jump rings, you can actually skip the purple one by jumping late. ** However, jumping late will cause you to miss a gravity ring and result in a crash, as seen here. ** This orb skip can also be achieved by holding the jump button/holding your finger on the touchscreen from the very beginning of the level. * During the mini cube sequence, one of the blue pads and rings can be skipped with a jump. * During said sequence, it is also possible to fall out of the world. * Near the end of the 1st mini-cube sequence, there are 2 yellow jump rings, where the player is supposed to miss the first one and hit the second. However, by hitting the previous gravity ring late, it's possible to skip both these rings entirely and continue as normal. * In the 1st secret coin area, by jumping late inside the fake spike wall, it is possible to skip one of the jump pads and continue as normal. * During the first cube sequence where the blocks are invisible, you can jump late on one of the blocks and land on another right before the gravity activation portal and skip a block. *After the first ship section, it is possible to crash on one of the five blue gravity pads next to the cube portal. Walkthrough Gallery ClubstepMenu.png|Clubstep on the main menu UFO02.png|UFO Unlocked after completing the level in Practice Mode (UFO 02) CS-C1.png|First secret coin (Cube) CS-C2.png|Second secret coin (UFO) CS-C3.png|Third secret coin (Ship) GD Steamicon2.png|Icon Unlocked after completing the level in Normal Mode on the Steam version (SteamStep, Steam Icon 2) Category:Levels